Roses and Thorns
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: Riku finds himself in the new Organization XIII and comes to face the darkness within himself. Suckish summary decent. complete! :D WARNING: Some chapters are short!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why should he care wether she re-joined the Organization or not. He didn't want her anymore all he wanted was darkness; darkness was the only way. But still he had that feeling the feeling he felt every time he saw her. Was it love? No! It couldn't be. He stared out his window where the bright, shimmering, Kingdom Hearts hovered in the sky above the castle.  
He would not give her any hints that he knew about her identiy, he would protect her though. "I won't lose her; not again." He mumbled to himself laying down on his bed.  
His plan was quite simple. A heart is made of many feelings; love, sorrow, hatred, and anger. The only hearts the oraganization had collected before were the hearts of anger. That is exactly why Kingdom Hearts had not worked before, but this time it would be different. A new oragnization was forming and the plan was to collect all hearts. No matter if they had light in them. Kingdom Hearts would be more powerful than it ever was. Rose, she would be the new key to finishing Kingdom Hearts.  
Xenon smiled closing his eyelids. Floating into a distant dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
As the clock chimed for the Organization to wake up Xenon growled rolling out of bed. "Why is it that I'm always the one who gets hurt." He pulled on his cloak reaching into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a purple dimond ring. It wasn't that long ago that this ring was on his beautiful Rose; it wasn't that long ago that he was betrayed by the same Rose. Xenon shook his head throwing the ring at the wall without hesitation.  
He opened a corridor walking through until he reached Saix's room. Saix laid on his bed sleepily not realizing that Xenon had entered his room. "Saix!"  
Saix groaned opening his eyes. "Oh look isn't it our favorite somebody."  
Xenon rolled his eyes. "I have a request."  
"Not another one!''  
"Don't worry, this will be the last one I will ask of you."  
"Alright shoot it. What is it you want?"  
"I want to be in command. I want to be the superior."  
"No absolutly not!" Saix shouted jumping to his feet. "I'm the superior and you're nothing but a worthless somebody!"  
Xenon shook his head. "Then tell everyone they will be working 8 missions per day." Saix's eyes popped out of his head.  
"You have got to be joking me! You'll kill them!"  
"So be it. They will die making Kingdom Hearts." Xenon walked over to Saix. "Call a meeting in the Round Room." He left without another word. Saix stood there frowning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Round Room meeting was called, and every organization xiii member sat in the tall chairs that towered above the ground. Of course though the organization was small and only made up of nine members. This included Larxene,Axel, Roxas, Xion, Cyrax,Demyx, Saix, Zexion, and of course Xenon.  
"Welcome nobodies to the Round Room. Today it seems things will be turned around," Xenon started talking as if he was the superior. Saix glared at him. "Starting tomorrow you will be waking up at four o'clock in the morning and starting your missions."  
"Missions!" Axel shouted.  
Larxene rolled her eyes. "Let me guess we'll be going on four a day?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Xenon growled; furious that he was interuppted.  
"Yes!" The rest of the organization answered.  
"Well, then, thanks to your superior you will be going on eight missions per day."Xenon smirked at Saix.  
Everyones eyes landed on the superior.  
"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

* * *

**Sorry these past chapters have been short...They're just made up into little sections because I had originally actually posted these on facebook for my friends. Then on deviantart and now on here; fan fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
The whole organization was in a scuffle trying to have a word with Xenon. "Eight missions! Have you gone mad?!'' Axel complained.  
"It was not my decision. Pick it up with your Superior." Xenon would answer leaving to his room. Cyrax caught his eyes before he left; he lowered his eyes to the ground. He did truely miss her.  
Complains went on hours threw the night, but finally everyone gave up so they could get their rest. Xenon however did not get a wink of sleep through the whole night. He stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out if he should tell her he knew. She was his love but he doubted she felt the same way. He looked over at the ground, frowning, seeing the ring shinning from the moonlight. He stood to his feet and picked it up.  
His whole story started six years ago when he had first joined the organization.

"Good tidings friends. Today is an excellent day. I am pleased to announce that we have finally found another comrade to be chosen to wear the coat. Welcome Xenon... Number Fifteen." Xemnas had with his hood over his head hiding his face stepped forward. "Treat him the way you want, make him feel comfortable. You are all dismissed."  
It wasn't long after that he met her. Number Sixteen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Her name was Marxlene. When Xenon had first met her her face was hidden by the dark black coats that all of the organization wore. She didn't talk much either. When Xenon first talked to her all he got was a hi and a nod.  
Xenon stood at the window in his room. The night was filled with many stars that shinned brighter than ever before. He had been in the organization for about nine days now and he still shown his face. He needed to awaken Sora and by doing so he needed to use the power of darkness. Ah, but the organization was tricked into thinking he was a nobody. He had a heart,but sometimes he felt he didn't; maybe he was a nobody.  
"Xenon," There was a knock on the door. "Roxas, Marxlene, and I are going to Twilight Town to have dinner. Would you like to come with us?" It was Xion. Xenon smiled opening his door.  
"I would be delighted."  
The four of them sat on the clocktower gazing over the town. The sunset was showing its last bit of light before it showered its darkness. "It's sad." Roxas mumbled. "Knowing the fact that you can't stop time. Can't slow our lives down."  
"I don't know why we would. I rather it sped up so we can get out of this organization and live our own lives." Xion said taking a bite of her ice cream.  
Xenon held his icecream letting it drip down to the ground below. He grunted. "Someday when we're alone we'll look back and wish we were here. Wishing we were all together enjoying ice cream above Twilight Town."  
Marxlene smiled softly continuing to look off into the distance. Xion looked over at Xenon. "Do you really think that?" She whispered.  
"Yes, I do. Let's stop thinking about it though and start existing for today." He chuckled finally taking a bite. 'Salty yet sweet.' He thought to himself.  
Those were the days when living and existing were close to simple. When he enjoyed conversing with his friends he had made. If he hadn't joined the organization he wouldn't have known that all of them weren't bad, and some of them seemed to have a heart. But Marxlene that was someone he wanted to get to know. Who was she...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a warm summer night a few weeks after the day on the clock tower that we, as an organization, were forced for some reason to go on a camping trip...  
Anyway on that camping trip the organization were signed up in pairs. Roxas with Demyx. Larxene with Xion. Saix with Xemnas. Xaldin and Xigbar. Lexaeus with , Luxord, and Marluxia partnered up in the bigger tent. This leaving me and Marxlene together. I had blushed on that but I thought this would be an oppurtunity to get to know more about her.  
As we set up our tent we were silent; a few times I tried to start a conversation but all I got were a few nods. I sighed sitting down on the ground with my legs criss crossed. I felt her sit down next to me. "So, how did you end up in the organization?" She said sweetly.  
"Same as you. I was found as a heartless." Even though that was so not true,but I answered it that way.  
"Hm. Do you usually go on camping trips?" She giggled.  
"From what I know of this is our first." I smirked standing back to my feet. "Well, we better go find Xemnas before we're late. Talk later?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
And that was our first real conversation together. I remembered looking forward to the next one we would have.

The two of us had made our way over to Xemnas both chatting about unimportant things. "Do you have your tent up?" He asked.  
The two of us nodded. "So Xemy," I joked. "What would you, as a superior, like us to do for you?"  
"Well, smark alek, get out of my sight. Demyx went swimming in the lake, Larxene went hunting, and Xigbar went fishing. Go do something to help out at the campsight." With that he turned to go talk to Saix.  
Marxlene and I were left there giggling and chuckling about Xemy and other little nicknames the organization had given him. "So, what do you want to go do?" I asked her.  
"Hm...Well...Why don't we go find Axel?"  
"Why...Axel?" I raised my eyebrows... 'She probably likes him.' I thought to myself.  
"He's probably collecting firewood. We might as well help him for the time being." She shrugged looking up at me. Even though I couldn't see her face I still could feel that she had the brightest eyes.  
"Alright." I answered with a smile even though I just wanted to talk to her myself.  
Soon enough we found Axel collecting firewood just like she thought he would be. "Hey FireHead!" She shouted running up to him. "Watch'a doin?"  
"Hello Marxlene...Uhm...Collecting wood. Roxas really wanted to have some s'mores tonight so we have to have a fire."  
"Well, it won't be hard to start a fire since we have you around. Fire Starter." I said coming up to him myself.  
"We'll help you collect wood." She giggled.  
"That would be nice."  
We ended up collecting more wood than we needed but oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Night had fallen and the organization had started sitting around the campfire all talking seeming to have a good time. Demyx had his sitar singing campfire songs. "This next song I call the campfire song song. Let's gather 'round the campfire,and sing our campfire C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G if you don't think that we can sing it you're it would help if you just sing along..."  
Marxlene leaned in to whisper into Xenons ear. "Xenon, follow me." She stood up and took Xenons hand. She lead him far into the woods where no one could see them.  
"Is everything alright Marxlene?" He asked with worry in his voice.  
"Well..," She looked at the ground. "Can you keep a secret?""Of course, anything Marxlene."  
She looked up and removed her hood. Xenons eyes grew big. She was magnificently beautiful. Her eyes shimmered just like he had pictured her, there were saphire. Her hair was medium red and her smile was brighter than the sun. A spitting image of Kairi...but it wasn't her. "This is me." Was all she could say. Xenon couldn't speak for a moment.  
"You're beautiful." He studdered out.  
She blushed. "Thank you."  
"TIME FOR SLEEPY NIGHTY NIGHT!" Saix called out in roar..."WHERE'S XENON AND MARXLENE!"  
The two of them ran out of the woods diving into their tent hoping to get in before being caught and yelled at; they started to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We both told eachother many of our secrets and childhood stories that night. We both wondered what would happen if we did receive hearts. I remember smiling and wanting to tell her so badly that I was a somebody but could I trust her?

That night he had awaken with her crying out for...him..? He opened his eyes and looked over at her. The moon was shining through the holes in tent; luminating her beautiful flawless face. He watched as raindrop tears made their way down her rosie cheeks. He inched closer moving his hand against her cheek wiping the tears away.  
"Riku!" She started to whimper. "Don't...Don't leave me."  
"Rose I won't leave you." He whispered; and soon inhaled when he realized what he said. Rose? Kairi's older sister?  
Everything started to flood back into his memory. Rose was a girl that he hung out with everyday on the island along with Sora and Kairi. "Can it be true?" He moved a stran of hair away from her face. She did look a lot like Kairi.  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Xe...Xenon?"  
"Rose..uh...Marxlene." He rolled over to the other side of the tent.  
"What..what was that about? Why are you over here?"  
"I was going to wake you...you seemed to be having a bad dream."  
"Oh," Marxlene moved closer to him taking his hand. "I was having one. I'm sorry if I woke you."  
"Don't be sorry...What was it about?" Xenon looked at her curiously.  
"It was about my old home. About my old friends." She looked at their hands sadly.  
"Marxlene may I ask you something?" He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear.  
"Anything."  
"Why did you pretend to be a nobody?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" She studdered staring into his dark eyes.  
"I know who you are, Rose." He whispered into her ear.  
"Riku." She whimpered closing her eyes.  
"You do remember me." He grinned pulling her close into his arms.  
She giggled. "Mhm. I missed you."  
"How long have you known it was me?" Riku leaned closer to her; stroking her cheek.  
"At the campfire. I saw your eyes from the flicker of the campfire."  
"Is that right."  
She went over and slipped off his hood; nodding. 'Yes."  
The two of them conversed non stop until a shout came from the tents.  
"SHUT UP!"  
They started to laugh; falling asleep into eachothers arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been quite along time since then; that night where we laid in eachothers arms. I would do anything for her and I had a feeling she would too. The tender kisses we shared was just enough to show she cared.  
Xenon sighed, clutching the ring in his hand, and laying down on the bed. "I think it is time to tell her the truth." He closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

'Thinking of you where ever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this who knows starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worldsbut they share the same skyone sky on destiny.'  
Sora and I stepped through the door of light together both looking forward to returning home. The journey we both had to get here, to get to this very spot in our life, was quite a maze. I grin spread across my face as we both swam to the shore of Destiny Island.  
"Riku! Sora!" I watched as two red head girls came running up to us followed by Goofy, Donald, and the King.  
"Rose." I ran and hugged her; pulling her as close as I could.  
"Riku, I'm glad you-you are alright." She studdered starting to cry.  
I leaned down and kissed the tears away. Then I made my lips toward hers. We stood there holding eachother never letting go. But when i had to I stared into her eyes. Her eyes seemed to show the story of our lives.  
"Riku, c'mon Riku. Let's go." Sora held hands with Kairi. I nodded taking Rose's hand and trailing down the beach.

That next morning all he could do was try to clutch onto each part of that dream. But like all dreams they scatter; jumble up so it's almost impossible to find. "Xenon? Are you in there?"  
"Please come in." The door opened as a familar figure stepped through.  
"Sir, may I please talk to you?" She asked; the hood covering her head.  
"Ye-yes." Xenon motioned for her to sit down in the chair while he took a seat for himself.  
She took a deep breath as she removed her hood. Just like that day in the woods. Xenon clutched his fists in and out. "Riku, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anyone can become angry. That is easy. But to be angry with the right person, to the right degree, at the right time, for the right purpose and in the right way... that is not easy.  
I had loved her even though she had done horrible things to me, to my heart. I felt as if she played me; she never loved me.  
My hands still become weak and my eyes always water when I think about that day, the day that was supposed to be the door to Rose's and I's new life.  
"Riku, you look handsome," Kairi said fixing up my tux. I softly blushed staring at the door that I would be walking through in the next few minutes. "I something on your mind?"  
It did feel like something was wrong but I ignored the feeling blamming it on the stupid butterflies. "No, just a bit nervous."  
"Everything is going to be fine Riku." She assured me pulling my being into a hug. "My sister has been looking forward to this for so long. And I know you'll protect her."  
I nodded walking toward the door. Not knowing what I would expect from this glorious day; my wedding day.

I stood there as the music started to play. I watched as she gracefully walked down the isle. Every step was magnificent; she was radiant. I took her hands when she reached the alter and we stood there listening to the priest read off the readings. "Do you Riku Dusk take Rose-Mary Timmit to be your wife?"  
The words slid out of my mouth with out any thought. "I do."  
"And do you Rose-Mary Timmit take Riku to be your husband?"  
Silence.  
My heart pounded; I stared into her eyes. The audience seemed fasinated that Rose had not spoken. Me I was dying inside. What was she thinking? I had thought to myself.  
"I..I..I'm sorry I can't." I watched as she turned swiftly on her heels and ran out of the church.  
I stood there dumbfounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Deep in my heart, I'm suffering, knowing that I've lost you. On the outside, I'm living; pretending that I've forgotten you.  
"Riku." Was what he, Saix, said with a grave voice as his yellow eyes stared into my eyes; reading my soul. "Why have you returned?"  
"I've come to join the organization."  
He smirked walking over to me. "There is no organization thanks to you and your friends." He spat starting to walk off.  
"Kingdom Hearts, you still want it right?" I quickly said.  
"Yes, but it failed. And anyway all the nobodies were chickens and ran off like crybabies." Saix faced me.  
"Well, what if I know a way to make Kingdom Hearts more powerful than you could ever imagine?" I stood and glared into his darkneing eyes. I knew what I was about to do would welcome the darkness into my heart. I may never beable to make up for it...but I was nothing. She was gone. I had nothing if I couldn't have her.  
"How?" I now had his attention, but there was one thing I wanted first.  
"I'll tell you on one condition."  
"Which is?" He growled.  
"I want to be second in command." I could see his lips curl up into a bright,but creepy, smile.  
"Alright, what shall we do first?"  
From that day on I have been in the organization waiting for the day I might see her again, waiting for the day I might find a place in this world; in this universe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
"Why are you here?" Is all I could ask. My heart ached from seeing her again, speaking to her again.  
"I..I wanted to.."  
"You wanted to do what?! Make me fall for you again and then leave me in the dark!I hate what you did to me! I hate you for making me love you! I hate you!" I looked away tears burning at my eyes. I have let the darkness into my heart.  
I heard the gasp and then the sniffle. "I'm sorry Riku! I really am! What I did to you..I regret." I turned to face her; her eyes gleaming with sadness. My hand quivered at my side. She shook her head.  
"Leave, and never come back." I growled. Oh, why did I act like this? I loved her but the anger had taken over me. She didn't look at me but turned and left me standing there just like our wedding day. I was dumbfounded.I laid on my bed closing my eyes with sadness in my heart.  
-Dream-

"Rose-Mary Timmit, will you do the honors in marrying me?" I was holding her hands staring into her eyes while holding up a purple diamond ring. I watched as tears fell from her eyes. I hated it when she cried but at this moment I knew that they were happy tears; not tears of sadness.  
"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" She fell to her knees and hugged me.  
I pulled her into a kiss as I slid the ring on to her ring finger."Rose." I whispered after we broke the kiss.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." I smiled kissing her forehead.  
"I love you more." She giggled.  
"Well, I love you most." I took her hand and started to walk her home.  
"Riku?" Her eyes sparkled.  
"Hm?" I pulled her close to me as we continued to walk.  
"When did you fall in love with me?"  
The question had surprised me; I had to think for a moment. "Since the day I met you. The day you and Kairi first came to live on the islands."  
"Me too." She answered in a small whisper.

I woke with a start. Something was not right. I stood to my feet and walked out of my room to find Axel, Zexion, and Larxene arguing about something. "You three, stop the hustle bustle." I shouted.  
"You bastard!" Axel growled shooting fire at Zexion but of course Zexion confused Axel with an illusion. I knew I had to stop them as soon as possible or the castle would be burnt down within seconds. I summoned my Soul Eater and started swinging it at them. I soon chased them off; as they walked off I heard curses under their breaths. This day was not off to a good start.  
This afternoon I found myself lurking around Roses room. I felt regret in me. I had hurt her again. When it became night I went to Roses room and laid in her bed. It seemed to be the right thing to do."Riku." I heard a small voice croak.  
I sat up glancing around the room until my eyes landed on the closet. I walked over there slowly; I opened the door. There she stood her cheek stained from tears and her eyes red from crying."R-Rose?" I whispered calmly.  
"I'm sorry..I-I could't bring myself to leave yet!" She started to break down into tears. " I just-"  
I interuppted her again but this time differently. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her into a long kiss that I've been wanting to have for so long. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Being cruel to you."  
She shook her head staring into my eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to be married..I should've told you."  
My ears perked at this bit of information. I nodded in understandment. "I wish you had told me." I whispered.  
"I promise I will from now on. C'mon let's go home."  
I stood there still for a moment thinking. "I can't."  
"What? Why?"  
"I have things to do here. Once I'm done, I promise I'll come back."  
"You're going to stay here in the darkness?" She was stunned.  
I felt ashamed but it needed to be done. "Go home to Destiny Islands I'll return as soon as Kingdom Hearts is done."  
She was boiling. "You're helping them! They're our enemies!"  
"They were turned away by both light and darkness! They are nothing but helpless beings who have no hearts."  
"Riku! The darkness isn't good for you! You need to be in the light; with me!"Silence passed over for closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "Alright but please Riku. Come back home soon."  
"I promise I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I had made that promise for one purpose; to keep it. As I watched her leave into the darkness to return to Destiny Islands I had known all was forgiven. We had given eachother one last hug and kiss until we'd see each other again.  
As months passed Kingdom Hearts started to grow and become more powerful; soon it would be completed. I stood their gazing at the moon as many thoughts raced thorugh my head.  
"I'm quite impressed Xenon with your work." The blue headed superior walked over to me with a sort of evil grin. "But yet, there is something missing." Saix continued.  
"What's that?" I growled.  
I felt mymself being clobbered upon my head. This is when I realized he had used me. Used me to get his damn hearts! My head ached; I was dizzy. He towered over my being raising his claymore stabbing me in the stomach. That was when my life blackened.

-  
Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. But to be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest.  
I'm falling into endless darkness. Am I dead? I can't see anything. Coldness has struck me there is nothing for me here. What's that? Creatures of the darkness I see. They surround me like a pack of wolves trying to kill it's prey; I close my eyes and wait for the ending or the eternity pain.  
I don't find it though instead I feel a gentle grip on my arm. Someone is pulling me, pulling me away. I'm dragged forawhile I can't even see who is leading me. But then I see light.  
Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light.

I awake rubbing my eyes but then soon enough groaning in pain.  
"Yen Sid, he's awake!" I hear a shout from a too famliar voice.  
"Sora?" I grunt opening my eyes finally. The light irritated my eyes. How long exactly have I been in the darkness?  
"Riku." Kairi came running and leaned down to hug me.  
"Kairi, how did I get here?"  
"The king found you in the darkness." She bit her lip looking into my eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling fine," I tried to stand to my feet but failed misserably. I fell to the ground landing exactly on the place where i had been stabbed. "SHIT!"  
"You need to rest up now, get some sleep," Yen Sid, who had been in the room when Kairi came in, said. "Sora and Kairi please help him up on the bed."  
I shook my head. "I need to go."  
"No Riku, Yen Sid has given orders." I rolled my eyes as both of my friends forced me to lay on the most uncomfortable bed.  
"Kairi, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked after a few minutes had passed.  
Once Sora and Yen Sid had left the room I looked up at Kairi smiling. "Is Rose okay?" I croaked as her name left slid off my lips.  
"She's doing good Riku. She misses you so much."  
"I-I do too."I smiled softly as I closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
_We must not fear daylight just because it almost illuminates a misserable world, but we must accpet it for the light protects us from the darkness that feeds in our hearts._  
"We're almost home Riku, just a few more steps." I walked along the graveled road that lead to my home where I had grown arms around Soras shoulders; limping.  
I groaned from the small flashes of pain that went through my gut. Only one thing was on my mind though, I wanted to be with Rose. I wanted to hold her tight and never let go.  
We reached the front door of my house and my two friends led me to my pulled the blankets over me. "You need to rest a little bit long-"  
"Can you bring Rose here?" I interuppted; my eyes glowing with hope.  
She studdered for a moment trying to think of what to say,"I can try," She whispered looking over at Sora. "Sora, stay here with Riku...I'll be right back." I watched as Kairi left the house.  
"Sora?" I asked looking up at my pal.  
"Yeah bud?" Sora smirked.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized for what I had done; which side I had chosen...Those I had hurt.  
"Riku, I know you were blinded by the darkness and wanted to be part of something. I forgive you."  
I nodded. We were silent for awhile until Kairi walked through the door with a small frown on her face. After her was Rose who stood there for a moment. Her eyes were starting to water. "Rose." I smiled.  
"Riku!" She ran over to me and kissed me full on the mouth.  
'Since the first time you ran your fingers through my hair, since the first time our hands became one, since the first time your kisses took away my pain, I knew I'd never be the same.' I thought to myself.  
She broke the kiss with her lips soft like a rose petal. "I've missed you." We both said at the same time. I watched as a blush formed on her cheeks.  
I had missed her and I couldn't wait to see what would happen in the next couple days.

It had been a couple weeks since I had returned home to Destiny Islands; I felt a lot better now. My stomach didn't hurt anymore. Anyway I found myself walking along the beach on a breezy afternoon. The ocean wasn't to rough and there were barely any clouds in the sky. It seemed to be the perfect weather for what I had planned today. I continued along the shore until I found her sitting on the sand with her bare feet in the water. "Hey, Rose." I stopped by her and slumpped to the ground.  
"Hm, Riku? You're up and walking." She giggled.  
"Yep. I forced myself to get out of bed today." I grinned; pecking her lips.  
She sighed happily. Her eyes trailed off to the horizon. "It's a gorgeos evening isn't it?"  
"Yes, yes it is." I answered looking in the same direction as she was. Up ahead was a beautiful red sunset. "Rose?"  
"Yes Riku?" She whispered.  
"I bet you don't know why the sun sets red."  
"Riku." She giggled. "It's because light is made up of a lot of colors, and out of all those colors-"  
"-red is the one that travels the farthest." We both finished.  
"Rose?"  
"What?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
There was a moment in my life when I would've hated her to be in the organization, but at this moment, in this time I was happy that she had come back for me. As the words slipped from her mouth and her smile lit up, I knew without a doubt that she would always be mine.

Authors Note: YAY! I finished book 1! YAY ME NOW LOOK OUT FOR BOOK 2!


End file.
